Of Lovers and Friends
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Other characters used with permission - Jenova tells the history of the family she's now a part of.


_**Of Lovers and Friends**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**The first paragraph is third person, but the rest of the story is Jenova narrating.**_

Characters: Kirai Sindragon, Kaen Kuchiki, Jenova Lambert, Arizou Shuuhei, Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou, Shinsei Inuzuka Hyuuga, Reianshitsu Beauvais, Yasuhiro Getsuei, Nyx Havoc, Taizen Uindo, Ryuudou Uindo, Lorelei Hughes, Vallen Asante, Yevgeny Aloysha, Toukai Jiang, Shin Saito, Keanu Cook, Sairen.

Characters that aren't mine used with permission!

* * *

Jenova now well knew the story of things passed between the family she somehow found herself a part of. She had also learned everyone's place. It all seemed to center around two boys, who once were married, but now were just good friends: _Yasuhiro Getsuei and Reianshitsu Beauvais._

Kirai, a seeker, was somehow a part of Yasuhiro and had originally played no part in the family. Once, Yasuhiro was taken and Kirai had lead Reianshitsu and a few of Reianshitsu's friends to save Yasuhiro. Those friends were Shinsei Inuzuka Hyuuga and Kaen Kuchiki. Once Yasuhiro had been rescued, Kirai was somehow drawn into the family by following Kaen home.

Kaen and Kirai had had some sort of relationship though when anyone tried to tell me about it I just get confused. Kaen sounded so cold in all their stories, and that's not the Kaen I know. Shortly after that the zanpakutou's released and because of Kaen's devilish sword, a man named Arizou Shuuhei was sent to help him re-seal his Zanpakutou.

Nevertheless, from there the family started to suck in other people. During a bad war, Taizen had gotten injured and was fixed by Reianshitsu, along with another boy named Shin. Taizen and Arizou had met in that war and spent a while as a couple.

Once Kaen had visited the angel base and made somewhat of a friendship with the young boy Shin, or least he looked young. Years later, closer to the present, Shin would meet Shinsei, whose part is probably least to play in this family, but nevertheless continues to show up in the family tree.

During another war, Arizou's captain, the captain of the third squad, fell in battle. His replacement for a temporary time was actually Kaen Kuchiki, someone who'd been cast out of the soul society because of his demonic sword that was labeled too strong too control. Arizou never wanted to be a captain so enforced that Kaen should take the place of the late captain permanently, but the captain-commander wouldn't have it. Instead, a man by the pseudonym of Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou took over being captain.

Back in the angel base, light was starting to shed on the once dark place. Their system was starting to be revealed to Reianshitsu. A woman named Toukai Jiang was one of the captains, who would meet Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou in another war to come. They would later be married.

In the real world, in a town called Bangor, a new family member was fixing to arise to stardom. Well he was already a star. Keanu Cook met Reianshitsu Beauvais and took instantly to him. Keanu and Yasuhiro had not been keen on each other, but in time they got over that. Keanu also met Kirai who, by now, was a major part of the family. Keanu had fallen in love with her, though it never went anywhere and Keanu still suffers depression from that instance.

A long time lapse would pass before anyone else would be thrown into the dysfunctional family. During this lapse, Reianshitsu and Yasuhiro would break up, Arizou and Taizen would break up, Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou and Toukai would fall in love, Shinsei and Shin would meet, Kirai and Kaen would become mortal enemies, and Keanu would date half a million girls, still suffering from Kirai. Then, this huge monumental catastrophe happened.

A war broke out in the soul society and the angel base, ever the while a black storm approached a storm that select individuals could see or hear. One of those individuals was Reianshitsu. Once things had been figured out to a degree, the group traveled around to find these weapons that they needed to defeat the storm. The group included: Reianshitsu, Yasuhiro, Taizen, Toukai, Kirai, Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou, Arizou, Kaen, and a boy named Casimir who really wasn't a part of the family.

During their trips Kirai was suspected of being a traitor and Reianshitsu was the only one who believed she wasn't, therefore they had briefly fallen in love, though among everyone else she was still suspected. One weapon was located in China, a sword only Kirai could wield. Another was in France, a special little sphere that had found its way to a bookstore in Paris. A special little bookstore where a friend to Toukai spent her time, someone who wouldn't be expected to fit in this family.

A French soldier, Nyx (Mustang-) Havoc brought the sphere to Toukai, and instantly found her place in the family when both Yasuhiro and Taizen hid across the street. That's what you call love at first sight, and that was through a window and around a blue-haired woman with a temper. Few words were spoken between the three before they spontaneously ignited, which suits Nyx just fine.

During the stop in France, everyone caught a glimpse of two other family members that would be sucked in because of their closeness to Nyx. Yevgeny Aloysha and Vallen Asante, but we'll get to them in a bit. Casimir didn't stay a whole long time longer. He never even left France with the group.

After that huge mission was finally completed with two major indents in the family, Yasuhiro and Taizen followed Nyx to France where they got a taste of more French soldiers though the other two seem to be pretty bitter. Not to mention a brief glimpse of Reianshitsu's blood line being respected.

Vallen's hot-headed and a lot like Nyx's physical side except even worse. Yevgeny inverts that being quiet, calm (when Vallen's not around), and extremely smart. Vallen at the time was in love with Nyx and so hated Yasuhiro and Taizen. Apparently then Yevgeny didn't like them either since he didn't trust them with who he saw as a sister. It didn't take long for the duo to win Yevgeny over but Vallen's feud with them lasted until he got shot in the head and temporarily lost his hatred for them, and saw how it affected Nyx.

During the period after Yevgeny was on their side, and Vallen getting shot, Yasuhiro and Taizen learned much about the three soldiers. In a mission to Japan, the soldiers met Taizen's little sister, who was obviously pulled in pretty easily. Her name is Ryuudou and in the present Yevgeny's her personal tutor in the French military base where she now lives.

A little while back, one of Nyx's old friends from her birthplace, Germany, was transferred to the base as well. Lorelei Hughes, who, of course, got pulled into the family by Nyx. Though my feelings say she might get stuck there by more then just one French soldier.

Also thanks to Nyx, another two guys were wrapped into the group, one of them having an uncanny resemblance to me (and it had to be the cruel one). Taliesin LeBeau and Demetri Piotrovich Rasputin, both mutants in an underground society called "The Spiders" were dragged into the family during some other mess the French soldiers, Taizen, and Yasuhiro had gotten into.

You would think at this point things weren't centered around Reianshitsu anymore, but they still are. Reianshitsu and Yasuhiro are still the center of the world as other missions, battles, and wars have tied those two and all their extras together. In one of those missions many of the group was together and a new girl, Sairen, who was a subordinate of Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou's squad. There seems to be something between her and Taliesin, in that particular mission they'd stuck pretty close together.

Also thanks to that, and to Keanu, I got sucked into this family when I'd met most of the abnormal group on the coast of California. Kaen wasn't himself then. He'd lost his sword and his powers and had black hair, purple eyes, and no marks on his body. He saved my life a couple times that day despite Keanu annoying the crap out of him.

After making a movie with Keanu and all his family, with the exception of Nyx's teammates and Taizen's sister, and Demetri Piotrovich who never shows his face, I realized I was in love with Kaen, and Keanu noticed. He dared me to kiss Kaen the next time I saw him, and I did. I feel that just sealed my place in this dysfunctional family.

A mission to Canada left the family with another member, another crazy one. His main name is Jiayi Zhaohui but the nice side of him is Aliah Vritra, that's leaving out another side and the original. His story is confusing and I couldn't explain it even if I tried. He's now a part of the family and part of the bad guy's family too. Through him we pulled in others, through him and Kirai, we've added more seekers to the family. A girl named Raiga Sasaki. Who's taken a liking to Arizou most likely since he's so nice to her, though she sticks close to Aliah too since he's pretty nice, well Aliah is.

The battle with the seekers lasted too long but between Nyx and Kirai the twins, Ventulus and Procella have also been wrapped into the family. And after being beaten by Captain Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou, Fang, another seeker, has somehow become a distant part of the family, showing up occasionally but the group claims he's like Kaen, he's probably a traitor.

The other seeker, Itami, was convinced to join the family by none other then Reianshitsu. How things continue to center around him is still a mystery. With Gougan, the leader of the seekers, he seems to find a place in the family as the bad guy we always have to fight, but nevertheless an important part of the family.

This dysfunctional family should've stopped there but this family never seems to stop growing. During another messy battle with Gougan, another set of twins entered the picture, Drako and Darecry Vam-Peir. That battle was a dark one, since every time someone comes into the family they usually have to be beaten in a fight to do so, and the people just keep getting stronger.

Darecry seemed to fit in the family better then his brother, but nevertheless Drako fit in as well. On their side they seemed to already have their own dysfunctional family going. Both of the twins had lovers. One was a soldier from some other world named Raidne Maskane, who likes this world better then her own. The other is a cruel dog demon worse then Demetri Piotrovich, Vallen Asante, and Gougan combined. She hates everyone even Darecry and—oh wait, he hates everyone. He kills anyone, or tries to, that calls him otherwise.

Thanks to the dog demon, Nozomu, Reianshitsu has a couple more scars and Nyx has a new enemy. During that battle Kirai found true love in someone who's been there before but never crossed her mind. Arizou Shuuhei. Taliesin and Sairen started something after that battle as well.

Through Nozomu, and the twins, two others were sucked into the family, another dog demon, Kusari-Tekii, and her fiancé, Orimaru Shinonome Akatsuki, who seems to have a history with Drako and Darecry. The war that dragged them in was considerably better since they started out on our side because of Drako, Darecry, and Nozomu.

Back to the present, Shinsei and Shin are close friends, and Kaen hangs out with Shin from time to time. Arizou's taking advantage of Kaen's lightness, and Kaen's even patched things up with Kirai… to some point. Everyone says it's thanks to me, especially Keanu, but I'm not completely sure about that. I think he was ready to change.

Reianshitsu's training Jaciah and Yevgeny; he gets to steal Yevgeny every three months for a month of working in the morgue with him. Plus Yevgeny spends every other weekend, if he's not on a mission or with Reianshitsu, with Annon in the angel base's hospital. Ryuudou sometimes goes with him. Lorelei and Vallen apparently have something going on, and at the same time shout louder at each other then Vallen and Yevgeny do, at least Vallen has someone else to argue with now.

Nyx is married to Yasuhiro and Taizen, somehow, must be sane in France since that's the country of love anyway. Keanu's found some better friends to spend his time with though he's still got three wretched band members who'd make the happiest person want to kill themselves. He's yet to patch things up with his father.

Arizou's taking better care of Kirai then she ever got from Kaen or Reianshitsu, but it helps that she's friends with Kaen now and she can always go spend a while with Reianshitsu.

Taliesin and Sairen have a very interesting and slightly depressing relationship. She seems to be alright with it though, with Taliesin being gone half the time in some weird place killing some weird person or hunting for some random item. Arizou tells me she leaves the captain notes a lot saying she'll be gone a while so he figures she goes with him.

Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou and Toukai have a daughter named Lillian, who's about three now. She's such a daddy's girl. She's even got brown hair like him and his eyes. Arizou just adores her and keeps trying to take her from Toukai. I'm pretty sure Toukai lets her have him every once in a while.

Demetri has a girlfriend he sometimes sees but she's not been sucked into the family yet because he guards any information about her with his life. I don't think he likes this family.

Ventulus and Procella spend a fair amount of time with Nyx. Ventulus and Nyx are always fighting with each other I think they like it. Raiga's traveling abroad with Aliah, and whoever else he is, along with Darecry and Nozomu, Nozomu seems to like Aliah, probably because one side means she gets what she wants, one side means she has someone she can eternally try to kill, and the other side is someone she can scare the crap out of just by looking at.

Itami and Raidne became good friends and they wander around nowhere, with Drako of course, but he pretty much stays quiet and just watches them. Orimaru and Kusari are married now, but they spend more time where Orimaru comes from, Kusari tries to avoid Nozomu and tends to stick pretty much to Orimaru. She's nice but you can tell she's apathetic about having people to talk to. Even Nozomu wants someone around to pick on.

As for me… Kaen's sweet and takes good care of me. Sometimes he disappears but most of the time he spends here in LA with me. He asked me to marry him recently, and I said yes. I haven't told anyone yet, especially not Keanu. When I'm ready for people to know all I'll have to do is tell him because he'll call Reianshitsu first, and Reianshitsu, just like Yasuhiro, may not tell many people but everything centers around them so everyone else will somehow just know.

In the end I realize just how dysfunctional this family is, and how twisted of a history it has. But it's family, and we all care about each other in some hateful, distorted way. And I wouldn't trade being a part of this family for the world.


End file.
